grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
OTTO and O'rlyath
OTTO and O'rlyath are characters in The Inexorable Altercation. Profile Weapons/Abilities: *Static field, Magnetism, and Tesla Bolt: These require electricity, which is regenerated by Electro Drain. OTTO also has some wicked talons and isn't exactly slow, despite his weighty construction. *Time & Reality Warping: Freezing, slowing, or speeding up time and summoning, teleporting, moving/lifting, and outright destroying things. These recharge veeeerrryyy slowly, and the more powerful of these can almost never be used. Description: A human-sized quadrupedal robot, fashioned in the shape of a wingless dragon. He is made of a glossy silver metal, with glowing blue eyes. The end of his tail has a prong capable of absorbing power from anything with a signifigant electrical current. This is critical for maintaining battery strength, as using abilities like Tesla Bolt tends to deplete is energy fairly rapidly. Has glowing blue optics capable of viewing visible light and radiation of various types. This function was originally for tracing radar sources. O'rlyath's presence causes a purplish-black goo to occasionally drip from between OTTO's plates and seep from the battery pack on OTTO's back. OTTO tends to be shockingly emotional for a robot, and it really doesn't take much for him to lose himself in the heat of battle. In conversation he's dramatically blunt, often outright stating the implied, no matter how "rude" it may seem. O'rlyath is usually a bit disconnected from reality, often musing to himself, but is quick to anger. He has a sharp tongue and a rapier wit, and loves to start arguments. He and OTTO share a love-hate relationship. Namely, they love to fight and hate each other. Biography: OTTO was the first of a series of combat robots built for the sole purpose of massive destruction. A government devoted to the welfare of its troops and the complete crushing of its enemy spawned the program OTTO came from to circumvent ever-stronger armors and alloys in their time. OTTO's small size and powerful enegy weapons were designed to do just that, while his almost human sentience would allow him to intelligently bypass enemy defenses. Almost immediately after his first deployment, OTTO became posessed by a Being in search of a body. O'rylath is a typical Being, a powerful extradimensional force that can only occupy a plane by posessing a body. He had come to OTTO's plane to seek out revenge against another Being he knew was in the area, and O'rlyath had posessed the first sentient being available, which, to his surprise, turned out to be a combat robot. Since then OTTO and O'rlyath had begrudgingly helped each other, carving a trail of destruction through enemy cities. It would only take so long before someone else entirely would take an interest to this odd pair. In Inexorable Altercation Development They used obnoxious fonts and bickered. Death According to the Inexorable Altercaction book they were fated to die next and so The Gentlemen in charge of the battle killed them at the end of Round 2: Armada. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Inexorable Altercation Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Robots Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image